Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular, to an interface conversion adapter and an electrical connection device with the interface conversion adapter.
Related Art
Plug-in interfaces are used in all existing electronic apparatuses (for example, a mobile phone, or a tablet computer) to perform data connection and charging functions, for example, data lines. However, in a process of performing charging by using a data line, a connector needs to be constantly inserted and extracted, which is troublesome. In addition, people need to carry a data line when going out to charge an electronic apparatus in real time. However, some electronic apparatuses also use an inductive wireless charging technology. However, this technology has low charging efficiency, adds a thickness of a device, and occupies an inner space of the electronic apparatus.